stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:De kroeg/Archief/1
Categorie:Archief Gefeliciteerd Gefeliciteerd! Aleichem 24 mrt 2007 17:45 (UTC) :Dankje wel SPQRobin 24 mrt 2007 17:53 (UTC) Succes met het opbouwen! Flyingbird 24 mrt 2007 19:02 (UTC) :Dank je SPQRobin 24 mrt 2007 19:09 (UTC) Prachtig! Ik hoop snel meer te zien, dit is nu een Wiki-project waarvoor ik me 110% wil geven. Geleyns 28 apr 2007 18:12 (UTC) Immigratiewijk -> kunstwijk o.i.d.? Om de integratie van nieuwe wikistedelingen te bevorderen, en ghettovorming tegen te gaan, lijkt het me handig om geen immigratiewijk te hebben, maar immigranten verspreid over de stad te laten wonen. I.p.v. de immigratiewijk zou bijv. een kunst- of een kunst-en-cultuurwijk kunnen worden aangelegd? Flyingbird 26 mrt 2007 12:08 (CEST) :Misschien wel. 26 mrt 2007 11:51 (UTC) ::Wel, eerlijk gezegd vind ik wat Flyingbird zegt geen onzin. Een kunstwijk wil ik ook wel. :p 26 mrt 2007 18:09 (UTC) :::Heb het veranderd 26 mrt 2007 18:45 (UTC) huh? What the heck! 2 dagen in gebruik en mijn gebruikersnaam is al bezet?! (Gebruiker:Al). Bucurestean 26 mrt 2007 17:46 (UTC) :Welkom Al. 't Is raar, de naam Al is anders wel niet te zien in de gebruikerslijst... 26 mrt 2007 18:07 (UTC) Soit. ::Dat komt omdat je gebruikersnaam geldig is over alle wikia's. Die gebruikers tellen niet mee in de gebruikerslijst. 26 mrt 2007 18:39 (UTC) Forum Zeg Robin, ik vind de naamruimte Forum: geen slecht idee, maar waarvoor dienen de overlegpagina's dan nog? 26 mrt 2007 18:12 (UTC) :Forum is algemeen overleg, OP's enkel per artikel/gebruiker. En deze naamruimte is standaard in Wikia, zoals Portaal standaard is op Wikipedia. 26 mrt 2007 18:41 (UTC) ::Oke, voor mij is 't goed. 27 mrt 2007 13:30 (UTC) :::Ok dan :-). Maar wil je eens kijken op meta voor de naamruimten want ik weet niet goed op welke pagina je naamruimtes moet wijzigen. 27 mrt 2007 13:41 (UTC) ::::Wat wil je juist dat ik doe? Want ik snap er zelf maar de helft van hoor. 27 mrt 2007 13:51 (UTC) :::::Tja, ik weet gewoon niet op welke pagina (staat op puntje twee). Misschien eens vragen in de WP-kroeg? 27 mrt 2007 13:53 (UTC) ::::::Ja, dat is een idee. Moet je weten, op dat vlak ben ik een totale leek. 27 mrt 2007 13:55 (UTC) :::::::Ik ook wel, maar ik probeer veel uit :-) 27 mrt 2007 14:03 (UTC) :::::::: :) Da's ook een techniek ja. 27 mrt 2007 14:04 (UTC) Linken naar de Nederlandstalige wikipedia Natuurlijk willen wij vaak linken naar de Nederlandstalige wikipedia. Ik heb een experimenteel sjabloon gemaakt, dat zo heet: . Het kan zo gebruikt worden: resultaat: . Is dit handig, of is er al een makkelijke manier om naar de Nederlandstalige wiki te linken? Flyingbird 17 apr 2007 22:36 (CEST) Nog wat voorbeelden: P.S. SPQRobin heeft het sjabloon zo te zien vereenvoudigd. :Ja, ik heb het wat veranderd. Als je het niet goed vindt, verander maar hoor! 18 apr 2007 15:16 (UTC) ::Nee, het is juist leuk dat het verbeterd is en dus nuttig gebruikt kan worden! Flyingbird|35px| 18 apr 2007 19:46 (CEST) :::Ok. Dank je, 18 apr 2007 18:31 (UTC) (Ik dacht het wel dat je op een keer je vogeltje ging uploaden :)}) Commons Een voor de hand liggende vraag: Is het ook mogelijk, ervoor te zorgen dat afbeeldingen van Commons standaard gebruikt kunnen worden als waren ze afbeeldingen die zich in deze wiki bevinden, zoals dat bijv. op de Nederlandstalige wikipedia gebeurt? Dat scheelt heel veel overbodige uploads, in de loop van de tijd! Flyingbird|35px| 22 apr 2007 20:21 (CEST) :Helaas niet :-( 22 apr 2007 18:49 (UTC) ::Er is wel een oplossing: plaats gewoon de url (zonder haakjes of andere dingen) van de afbeeling (let op: van alleen de afbeelding, niet van de pagina) Er is wel een probleem: je kan de grootte enzo niet bepalen :-(. ::Voorbeeld: Afbeelding:Wiki.png heeft hetzelfde effect als http://images.wikia.com/stad/images/b/bc/Wiki.png. Zie maar; Afbeelding:Wiki.png http://images.wikia.com/stad/images/b/bc/Wiki.png ::Dus je kan dat zo met alle afbeeldingen (commons,...) doen! SPQRobin 28 apr 2007 13:21 (UTC) :::Aha, dank je. Ik zit momenteel toevallig met een niet-grafische browser te browsen, maar als ik weer achter een grafische browser zit, zal ik eens zien of het handig genoeg werkt. Flyingbird |35px| 28 apr 2007 21:43 (CEST) Tof, dat wist ik nog niet. Kan wel handig zijn he. 28 apr 2007 20:07 (UTC) :Inderdaad, nu kunnen we in principe alle afbeeldingen van commons gebruiken. SPQRobin 28 apr 2007 21:27 (UTC) Even hulp gevraagd Kan iemand ff helpen? Ik ben op Wikistad:Gebruikersboxen bezig, en ik zou graag hebben dat die kopjes niet tegen de gebruikersboxen aan komen te staan. Ik denk dat dat iets is met ofzo, maar het lukt me niet. 29 apr 2007 16:32 (UTC) :Ik heb het (tijdelijk) opgelost met extra spaties. Geleyns 29 apr 2007 16:37 (UTC) : je moet plaatsen 29 apr 2007 18:38 (UTC) Wikistad op NL Wikipedia Hee, nu Wikistad eindelijk een feit is als losse Wiki, mag hij ook op de NL Wikipedia een eigen artikel krijgen, net zoals Wikicommons dat bijvoorbeeld heeft he. Het is toch weer een stukje publiciteit ;) Celloman 5 mei 2007 16:55 (UTC) :Je kunt een poging wagen. Ga ervoor ;-) 5 mei 2007 18:21 (UTC) ::Als het niet genomineerd wordt ter verwijdeing... :-( Ik heb al zo'n vermoeden dat Waerth het gaat nomineren :p) 5 mei 2007 20:02 (UTC) :Nou, ik zou het gewoon eens proberen. Op EN Wiki hebben ze ook een artikel over Wikicity. Of denken jullie dat Waerth het er bij mij minder snel vanaf zou halen ofzo :D Celloman 6 mei 2007 09:04 (UTC) ::Met Waerth weet je nooit het. Maar je kan het proberen, doe het dan wel zo objectief en neutraal mogelijk he. 6 mei 2007 12:03 (UTC) :::Is Wikicity niet een redirect naar Wikia? Bucurestean 6 mei 2007 19:35 (UTC) ::::Wikicity is de oude naam van Wikia. Dus nee, op EN hebben ze geen artikel over ons :p 6 mei 2007 20:47 (UTC) Zee? Op de kaart van Wikistad zie je een water (voor de haven en 't strand natuurlijk..), is dat een zee, oceaan, rivier of een meer (dit lijkt me niet ;p)? En wat moet de naam ervan worden? Bucurestean 7 mei 2007 19:43 (UTC) :Het Windmolenpark English Island is een Windmolenpark in '''de zee' voor het grote eiland waarop de hoofdstad Wikistad ligt. '' :Dus blijkbaar toch een zee. Bucurestean 7 mei 2007 19:46 (UTC) ::Ik doe dat al lang, zo'n land maken en ik heb redelijk veel geschreven en getekend (=kaarten). Ik probeer zowat die dingen aan te houden voor als ik op Wikistad werk :p. Dus dat land ziet er zo ongeveer uit: Er is een groot eiland waarop Wikistad ligt en kleinere eilandjes (waaronder English Island) daarrond, en die eilandengroep ligt in een oceaan. Die oceaan weet ik niet de welke maar mijn land lag in de Golf van Biskaje, daar is plaats genoeg :-) 7 mei 2007 19:55 (UTC) :::Ja, ik zou de Atlantische Oceaan anders nemen. Het water waar Wikistad zelf aan grenst kan da mss de zee, of mss nog liever een rivier of inham zijn. 8 mei 2007 10:17 (UTC) ::::Maar is het eiland aan de overkant dan niet Groot-Brittannië, na een paar artikels erover gelezen te hebben, lijkt het wel zo te zijn. En hoe heet het eiland waar Wikistad op ligt? Bucurestean 9 mei 2007 19:13 (UTC) :::::Ik zou de geografische ligging, enz. pas bespreken als we een stabiele regering hebben (d.w.z. na 1 juni 2007) 9 mei 2007 19:20 (UTC) ::::::Ik ben trouwens aan een abstract (maar duidelijk) plan bezig. 10 mei 2007 14:31 (UTC) :::::::Ahaaa.... Bucurestean 10 mei 2007 14:43 (UTC) Ik ben net Wikistad binnen gezeild en zou graag willen aanleggen in de jachthaven. Kan dat? Tes 18 mei 2007 21:21 (UTC) Hotlist Ja, nu ook hier een hotlist, zie Wikistad:Hotlist. Bucurestean 10 mei 2007 20:28 (UTC) Libertas De geweldige kaart van Libertas: Bucurestean 13 mei 2007 15:38 (UTC) :Prachtig. Dat eilandje in de rivier zou een prachtige gemeente worden. Of we kunnen er iets speciaal bouwen bv: Het Regeringsgebouw (andere naam, natuurlijk). Goed werk geleverd Alex 13 mei 2007 15:42 (UTC) ::Of we van dat eiland een beschermd eiland maken waar een monument staat, dat vroeger een uitkijkpost van de Romeinen was. 13 mei 2007 16:09 (UTC) :::Een momument... Dat we dan kunnen benutten (sterrenobservatiepost?) of een regeringsgebouwd (het parlementsgebouw)? 13 mei 2007 16:12 (UTC) Nee, een monument lijkt me een leuk idee. Jullie dachten aan een soort van Liberty Island (Vrijheidsbeeld)? Maar het moet dan wel een origineel monument zijn he.. Bucurestean 13 mei 2007 16:39 (UTC) Romania Heb een Pagina Principala aangemaakt en een bericht geschreven in de kroeg, nu nog hopen dat er mensen zijn die de moeite nemen om een kijkje te nemen, en dat ik niet verrot gescholden wordt vanwege mijn slechte Roemeens ;P. Bucurestean 16 mei 2007 14:47 (UTC) :Het zal wel moeilijk worden met al die anderstaligen (hoe gaan we dat doen met de verkiezingen?), ik vind dat we één hoofdtaal moeten hebben, Engels lijkt hier het geschikste voor. Of we moeten Roemeense gemeenten aanmaken zodat ze bij elkaar zitten en Nederlandse en de burgemeesters ervan moeten beide Engels kunnen. Zo kan de communicatie vlot(ter) verlopen. 16 mei 2007 15:05 (UTC) ::Onze hoofdtaal is en blijft het Nederlands, maar voor internationaal overleg kan idd het best het Engels dienen. 16 mei 2007 15:41 (UTC) :::Miss kunnen (enkel als het succes heeft) op lange termijn overschakelen naar Engels. 16 mei 2007 16:16 (UTC) ::::Eerlijk gezegd, liever niet. 16 mei 2007 16:18 (UTC) :::::Ok dan 16 mei 2007 16:19 (UTC) ::::::Dan moeten we gewoon alle Engelsen en Roemenen bij elkaar zetten in één dorp per taalcategorie. En voor in de regering te komen moet je op zijn minst Engels én Nederlands praten (vertegenwoordiger: Engels en moedertaal bv. Vertegenwoordiger van de Fransen: Engels en Frans)). 17 mei 2007 19:21 (UTC) :::::::Ja, daar kunnen we mss volgend jaar opletten he :) 17 mei 2007 19:58 (UTC) ::::::::Als, we dan nog in de regering zitten... De bevolking stijgt en stijgt. 17 mei 2007 20:24 (UTC) :::::::::Als je wil zien hoe snel de bevolking stijgt: hier zie je op de eerste vier tabellen dat we goed bezig zijn :-) 17 mei 2007 21:53 (UTC) ::::::::::We zijn dus 'very active' zoals er staat ;D 18 mei 2007 07:32 (UTC) Reclame maken Goed, nu hebben we 17 plaatsen, waarvan maar twee succesvolle. We moeten reclame maken en ervoor zorgen dat Nederlandstaligen hier naartoe komen,.. ,maak reclame op je gebruikerspagina op WP, verstuur uitnodigingen naar OP's, vooral naar die van de Wikistedelingen op Wikipedia (Robin's voorstelpagina) die hier niet op zijn komen dagen, bedenk zelf ook wat, zou ik zeggen, een goede manier om reclame te maken. Alexandru eq. 19 mei 2007 07:17 (UTC) :Misschien een aparte pagina (Wikistad:Reclame maken) en een bericht aanmaken? Alexandru eq. 19 mei 2007 07:17 (UTC) ::Heb geprobeerd om een paar inwoners op WP wakker te schudden. Alexandru eq. 19 mei 2007 07:49 (UTC) Huis kopen Er staat niks in de inleiding of hulp hoe je hier kan wonen. Dit lijkt me vrij fundamenteel: ik heb het ook moeten uitzoeken: *Huizen zijn gratis *Zoek een willekeurige uit die jou bevalt. *Voel je vrij en ga je gang en zet jouw nick op een stukje grond. Iets dergelijks zou vrij prominent naar voren moeten komen, zodat de stad ook een beetje gevuld wordt. Groeten londenp 19 mei 2007 12:24 (UTC) :Ik zal Wikistad:Wikistad wat uitbreiden met zo'n informatie 19 mei 2007 14:30 (UTC) Lijst met inwoners Ik ben eigenlijk nog op zoek naar een lijst van inwoners en waar ze wonen. londenp 19 mei 2007 12:26 (UTC) :Doe maar nuweg, want er is een rijksregister, die kan men uitbreiden met de wijken (echter het register is beveiligd dus ik kan het niet zelf wijzigen). londenp 19 mei 2007 12:47 (UTC) ::Het rijksregister is voor burgers en niet voor inwoners. 19 mei 2007 13:24 (UTC) :::Ik vind die lijst van inwoners wel goed. 19 mei 2007 14:28 (UTC) ::::Ik ook, maar ksta der nog nie op :( (wie gaat het eigenlijk allemaal bijhouden, verhuizingen, nieuwe inwoners, etc?). Alexandru eq. 19 mei 2007 14:29 (UTC) :::::Ik zou zeggen: ieder voor zichzelf, dat is het makkelijkste. 19 mei 2007 14:34 (UTC) Maple Hills Citizens! Everyone is invited to come to Maple Hills! Our new old community is a lovely and silent place where you can live with friends and family. Check it out! Shop owners! Why don't you start your shop, restaurant or company in Maple Hills? It's a great place to start your business and to become the number one in Maple Hills! : 19 mei 2007 15:41 (UTC) Uiterlijk Ik verveelde me, ik heb iets uitgeprobeerd en het is gelukt: De advertenties rechts staan nu links onder de sidebar/zoeken/hulpmiddelen, dus is er rechts meer plaats (en links heb je er geen last van). Naast dat verschil is de achtergrond een boek, zoals op wikipedia. Als sommigen dit ook willen moet je het volgende doen: # Kopieër de brontekst van dit script naar . # Ga naar > vormgeving > vink "MySkin" aan # Opslaan # En dan je cache legen: #* Mozilla/Safari/Konqueror: CTRL-SHIFT-R #* Internet Exporer: CTRL-F5 #* Opera: F5 #* Safari: CMD-R #* Konqueror: F5 Het is nog niet helemaal zoals op Wikipedia, maar als er sommigen zijn die dit script gebruiken, hou ik jullie op de hoogte van nieuwe versies die beter op Wikipedia NL lijken. Ik doop hem om tot "Versie 1.0 - begin" :p 19 mei 2007 15:38 (UTC) :Een nadeel: op elke wikia dat je komt, zou je dat moeten installeren, anders zie je een ander uiterlijk. 19 mei 2007 16:05 (UTC) ::Ik ga geen nieuwe versie installeren. Ik behoud mijn ouwe trouwe "begin-uiterlijk" 19 mei 2007 16:06 (UTC) :::Goh ja ik ook 19 mei 2007 16:07 (UTC) ::::Zeg Robin, even off-topic. Ik vind dat we een nieuw wetsvoorstel moeten voorleggen. Er moet op zijn minst één vrouw in de regering zetelen. Anders lijken we vrouwonvriendelijk. Mss Sylvia Maes hierover eens aanspreken? 19 mei 2007 16:09 (UTC) :::::Er waren geen vrouwen kandidaat, dusja. Wrm wordt ze geen onafhankelijk controleur? 19 mei 2007 16:11 (UTC) ::::::Afgeschaft. 19 mei 2007 16:11 (UTC) ::::Ja, maar er is nog maar één vrouw. Terug naar het onderwerp: niemand wilt dat gebruiken? Snik, snik... ;p 19 mei 2007 16:14 (UTC) :::::Nee, sorry. Terug even off-topic (ja, ik heb weer een ideetje...). Kunnen we geen Beveiliging op poten zetten in het Marmeren Huis, met een niet-regeringslid als Hoofd-Beveiliging en enkele manschappen als bodyguards. Gewoon voor de show natuurlijk. 19 mei 2007 16:25 (UTC) ::::Sorry dat ik on-topic blijf :p en sorry voor er blijven over bezig te zijn, maar waarom, als ik dat mag vragen? 19 mei 2007 18:23 (UTC) :::::Wrm ik blijf bij de ouwe versie? 19 mei 2007 18:27 (UTC) ::::::Ja 19 mei 2007 18:45 (UTC) Gebouwen Wikistad Ik merk dat we toch een aantal belangrijke gebouwen in Wikistad missen, ik zet ze ff op n rij: *Ziekenhuis *Centraal Station??? Tussen de Luchthaven en Wikistad in is er veel space (is eigenlijk al een belangrijk knooppunt) maar deez blijft voor Martijn. *Bibliotheek *Musea Hier zijn er al enkele. 19 mei 2007 18:48 (UTC) *Dierentuin (mwa ok, is toch niet zo belangrijk, maar ben ff aan t brainstormen) *Zwembad (idem) *Ambassades *Basis- en Middelbare Scholen (ja, dat had je niet gedacht he ;p) *Hotels nabij het strand, toerisme moet groeien **Zie Hotel Sunset 20 mei 2007 09:08 (UTC) *Militaire basis (a)(laat die maar zitten) *Supermarkten (ja,...daar zorg ik wel voor!) ** Wil ik ook wel doen :D 20 mei 2007 09:08 (UTC) *** dan doen we het allebei wel, we zorgen voor concurrentie. Alexandru eq. 20 mei 2007 14:08 (UTC) *Tankstations (hmmm) *(Nacht)clubs *Golfclub *tennisvereniging *kledingzaakjes *Een herenclub (ik zal er mij mee bezighouden) **Herenclub klinkt wel euh, hoe zal ik het zeggen. :) 20 mei 2007 09:08 (UTC) ***vond ik ook, drm wou ik geen lid worden ;p Alexandru eq. 20 mei 2007 14:01 (UTC) *kapsalons *elektronicawinkels *The Quantas Dealer *We hebben wel een haven maar geen vuurtoren! *... Helpen jullie mee (lijst uitbreiden en ervoor zorgen dat ze van de lijst geschrapt kunnen worden). Alexandru eq. 19 mei 2007 18:42 (UTC) :De ambassades zou ik nog even in de koelkast zetten. P.S. Ik wil ambassadeur van het V.K. zijn :-) 19 mei 2007 18:47 (UTC) ::(na bwc)Ziekenhuis hebben we al op Koninklijk Hospitaal Vicistad. Ik heb een redirect gemaakt. 19 mei 2007 18:48 (UTC) :::Msgien weet Sidesbirds nog wat leuke namen voor een aantal zaakjes.. Alexandru eq. 19 mei 2007 18:51 (UTC) Oproep Vrienden, inwoners, Libertanen! Ik heb 2 mededelingen van groot belang! # Het aantal artikels hier op Wikistad blijft stijgen. Dit is op zijn minst een goeie zaak te noemen. Maar... de kwaliteit verbetert niet steeds evenredig mee. Beginnetjes zijn er met hopen en ze groeien niet genoeg! Daarom zou ik iedereen willen vragen eens te gaan kijken in categorie:Beginnetje en artikels te verbeteren. Danku. # Ten tweede: voor mij, en vele anderen onder jullie, nadert de examenperiode. Ik kan al zeggen dat mijn activiteit hier met 47% zal dalen. Ik wil graag om jullie begrip vragen, en ook graag laten weten dat ik (en wij allemaal) het ook zullen begrijpen als nog mensen door de nakende examens minder online zullen zijn. Dank voor u begrip, 20 mei 2007 17:17 (UTC) ::Voor het eerste: Vergeet Categorie:Werk in uitvoering niet! 20 mei 2007 17:24 (UTC) Kaart Wat vinden jullie van de volgende kaart: 20 mei 2007 17:25 (UTC) :Zeker al niet slecht. 20 mei 2007 17:28 (UTC) ::Ik heb enkele dingen weggedaan (overbodige wegen en de tekst "toekomstige wijken") 20 mei 2007 17:31 (UTC) :::kun je het ziekenhuis er ook opzetten? het bevindt zich boven de Oude Wijk. En misschien ook een plaats uitzoeken voor een vuurtoren? Alexandru eq. 20 mei 2007 19:03 (UTC) ::Ziet er goed uit, mooi ook de knooppunten en afritten bij de snelweg, daar moet ik snel even icoontjes voor maken, en dan wordt het wel eens tijd om met de aanleg van de snelweg te beginnen. 21 mei 2007 13:44 (UTC) :::Misschien dat er ook een rivier ontspringt in het Libertaanse gebergte? Alexandru eq. 22 mei 2007 13:01 (UTC) :En (srry, mijn fout) maar de weg naar Maple Hills is een beetje, onrealistisch, aangezien het hoogteverschil :p. Alexandru eq. 22 mei 2007 13:01 (UTC) ::Ja, daar heb je wel gelijk in. Gelieve te ondertekenen! 22 mei 2007 15:12 (UTC) Licht aangepast voorstel, verdere aanpassing volgt eventueel later op de avond nog: 23 mei 2007 15:57 (UTC) Klik Zouden jullie de kaarten niet veranderen in kaarten waarop je kan klikken. Ik wilde een beetje rondkijken, maar dit werd erg lastig omdat ik telkens in de tekst moest gaan zoeken waar het lag. Emiel 21 mei 2007 19:47 (UTC) :Dat zal moeilijk worden, maar we zullen eraan werken. P.S.: Emiel van Wikipedia NL? 21 mei 2007 19:48 (UTC) ::Ja, ik heb hem gevraagd.. Alexandru eq. 22 mei 2007 06:36 (UTC) :::...om een kijkje te nemen. Zo'n kaart is idd verdomd handig (aangezien "zoeken" vaak mislukt bij mij), maar Emiel, jij bent daar zo'n specialist in :). Alexandru eq. 22 mei 2007 06:43 (UTC) ::::Moet ik zo'n kaart maken? Dat is leuk :p 22 mei 2007 15:44 (UTC) :::::Zeer tof. PS: Hoe maak je zoiets? 22 mei 2007 15:45 (UTC) ::::::je weet wel, van die sjablonen die je plakt op portalen? dat doe je v-mij met -imagemap- Alexandru eq. 22 mei 2007 15:47 (UTC) :::::::Srry, nog nooit eerder gedaan. 22 mei 2007 15:52 (UTC) Zoals ik al zei, Emiel is dr een expert in, msgien wilt hij t doen. Alexandru eq. 22 mei 2007 15:58 (UTC) :Zie , maar ook overleg sjabloon:kaart 22 mei 2007 17:54 (UTC) Heroes Even vragen. Kijk iemand hier ook naar de TV-serie "Heroes"? Gebruiker:Geleyns (ondertekening door toegevoegd) :Euh nope. Is 'ie interessant mss? Lijkt me iets te veel sf en wat veel drama. 22 mei 2007 15:11 (UTC) ::Deze kaaskop hier heeft nog nooit van Heroes gehoord, hoezo eigenlijk? . Alexandru eq. 22 mei 2007 15:48 (UTC) :::@ Dimi: Inderdaad veel SF en drama, maar toch vind ik het (redelijk) goed. :::@ Alex: Een serie over mensen die ontdekken dat ze bovenmenselijke gaven hebben (de serie loopt in Belgie op zijn einde (alhoewel, er komt een 2e seizoen blijkbaar)). 22 mei 2007 16:20 (UTC) ::::Maar waarom vraag je of er iemand naar Heroes kijkt :P Alexandru eq. 23 mei 2007 13:08 (UTC) :::::Dit is dé Kroeg! Hier kun je over alles praten. Ik wou gewoon eens weten of iemand hier naar Heroes kijkt. 23 mei 2007 15:19 (UTC) ::::Nu we het toch over tv programma's hebben, wie kijken er hier naar peking express? 23 mei 2007 15:38 (UTC) :::::Ik heb er stukken van gezien. 23 mei 2007 15:54 (UTC) LOIS Ik heb het LOIS opgericht als toeziend orgaan over alles wat betreft sport. Nu is de bedoeling dat het bestuurt zal worden door de Minister van Jeugd en Sport, er een secretaris komt die niet is aangesloten bij een bepaalde sportclub/-vereniging en dat ELKE club/vereniging die eender welke sport beoefend zich hierbij aansluit door een verantwoordelijke aan te duiden per club en deze op de pagina van het LOIS ervan te zetten.Meer info hierover vindt je (weldra) op de overlegpagina ven het LOIS. Maarten Michels 23 mei 2007 13:45 (UTC) :Altijd handig, een overkoepelend orgaan. 23 mei 2007 11:54 (UTC) ::Idd tof. Ik wil graag die basketbalbond reserveren voor later. Ik wil die wel es aanmaken. 23 mei 2007 14:00 (UTC) Het gaat goed We hebben nu 10 gebruikers in het Rijksregister staan en we hebben al bijna 200 artikelen :). Alexandru eq. 23 mei 2007 17:04 (UTC) :volgensmij kan Gebruiker:M'literõv ook in het rijksregister... in dat geval heeft hij ook recht op een tweede huis 23 mei 2007 19:38 (UTC) ::je hebt gelijk. vraag t robin. Alexandru eq. 23 mei 2007 19:40 (UTC) :::10 gebruikers... Niet echt veel. Maar we zijn nog maar net begonnen. 23 mei 2007 20:03 (UTC) ::::Idd, we zijn nog maar 2 volle maand bezig eigenlijk. (24 mrt - nu) 23 mei 2007 20:09 (UTC) :::::M'literõv is een semi-burger :p. Ik bedoel gewoon dat hij wel +50 edits heeft, maar nog maar ong. 40 in de hoofdnaamruimte. Zie bovenaan Wikistad:Rijksregister/Lijst. 23 mei 2007 20:12 (UTC) ::::::huh, maar als ik t zo begrijp mag hij er wel op, toch? Alexandru eq. 23 mei 2007 20:19 (UTC) :::::::Maar hij heeft nog maar 39 bewerkingen in de hoofdnaamruimte? Je verwart je met +50 bewerkingen in totaal. 23 mei 2007 20:24 (UTC) Maar bovenaan de lijst staat toch Degene tussen hebben al meer dan 50 bewerkingen gedaan, maar nog niet meer dan 50 in de hoofdnaamruimte & afbeeldingen. dat staat er toch niet voor niets?? ;p Alexandru eq. 23 mei 2007 20:26 (UTC) :Dan weet ik wie er bijna 50 heeft in de hoofdnaamruimte 23 mei 2007 20:30 (UTC) Taal Ik wou al lang dit voorstel doen, maar ik heb me kunnen tegenhouden tot nu ;p. Mijn voorstel is: * Libertaans is een dialect van het Nederlands. (is nu al zo) * ...* is een dialect van het Latijn. (mijn taal waar ik aan bezig ben) ** Een stukje libertas-geschiedenis dat er aan voorafgaat: Vroeger was Libertas gebied van de Romeinen, en die bleven hier lang nadat het rijk veroverd was, zodat het Latijn hier nog langer gesproken werd als ergens anders. Maar natuurlijk wordt er van elke taal een dialect gevormd (zoals Latijn > Frans, Spaans, Italiaans, Roemeens, ...) , dus wordt er het ...* gemaakt. ** * Hier komt de naam van de taal. Mijn taal noemt het Romaesus (Libertaans: Romeisisch), miss kunnen we die gebruiken. ** Ik zie dat anderen ook veel fictieve-talen-ervaring hebben, dus dat is wel goed :p Wat denken jullie? 23 mei 2007 20:22 (UTC) :Romaesus? Ik weet het zo nog niet.. Alexandru eq. 23 mei 2007 20:25 (UTC) ::De naam maakt niet zo veel uit. Het is gewoon of jullie een taal erbij goed vinden. 24 mei 2007 16:11 (UTC) :::Ik zit met gemengde gevoelens... Libertaans alleen vind ik genoeg, maar een "nieuwe dode taal" vind ook wel leuk. 26 mei 2007 18:36 (UTC) ::::Ik vind de naam ook betrekkelijk heel slecht, maar het idee mag er wezen. Een minuutje (of enkele dagen) geduld, ik heb al een ideetje om zoiets op te zetten. 26 mei 2007 18:37 (UTC) :::::Sorry voor de slechte naam. Je hebt een idee? Ik ben al benieuwd :) 26 mei 2007 18:42 (UTC) ::::::En je gaat als basis dus een soort verbasterd Latijn gebruiken? 26 mei 2007 18:45 (UTC) :::::::Wat bedoel je met verbasterd? 26 mei 2007 18:47 (UTC) ::::::::Een dialectvorm v/h Latijn. 26 mei 2007 18:49 (UTC) :::::::::Ja 26 mei 2007 18:50 (UTC) ::::::::::Met enkele Germaanse invloeden (Nederlands o.a.) mag ik hopen? Zo wordt de taal toeganklijker voor Nederlandstaligen. 26 mei 2007 18:51 (UTC) :::::::::::Wel idd, maar kzou het wel graag met Germaanse invloeden willen doen. 26 mei 2007 18:52 (UTC) ::::::::::::In dat geval zal ik ook m'n steentje bijdragen. ;D 26 mei 2007 18:53 (UTC) :::::::::::::Ik ben niet zo voor Germaanse invloeden :p, maarja. 26 mei 2007 18:54 (UTC) (We kunnen miss iets maken: "hoe maak je je eigen taal", LOL) ::Ela ola! 1 nieuwe taal hé! Geen tien hé 26 mei 2007 18:55 (UTC) :::Enne, Ruben. Ik wil je wel even zeggen: super enzo zijn voorvoegsels en geen echte stammen. Met stammen bedoel ik ama of bib of libr etc. 26 mei 2007 19:02 (UTC) Bos Villawijk Ik ben op zoek naar een leuke naam voor het bos in de Villawijk. Het is de bedoeling dat het toekomstige station helemaal in de rechterbovenhoek van de wijk dezelfde naam krijgt, en eveneens de straat die er naar toe gaat en mogelijk ook het restaurant en het theater. Iemand een leuk idee? 24 mei 2007 06:07 (UTC) :Silva Eroilor, Silva Hoia, Silva Orientalis, Padure Hoia... Adamclisi ? :-p Silva Capra, Sulina, Borsec, Silva Vileana. Alexandru eq. 24 mei 2007 13:21 (UTC) Zeker latijn allemaal :p Is silva toevallig bos? 24 mei 2007 14:17 (UTC) :latijn,.. en roemeens ;). silva is idd bos (*roemeens pãdure, ouder woord voor bos in t roemeens is silvã.) Alexandru eq. 24 mei 2007 14:27 (UTC) ::Mss in het Frans (Frans was vroeger een "chique" taal)? 24 mei 2007 14:29 (UTC) :::drm had het roemeens ook een aantal franse woorden overgenomen (jaren 20 30). Alexandru eq. 24 mei 2007 14:30 (UTC) Silva Vilana = Villa's bos, of zoiets ;p (niet correct, maar klinkt leuk?) Silva Vileana kan ook. Alexandru eq. 24 mei 2007 14:36 (UTC) :Silva Villarum = Het bos van de Villa's (correct! :p ) 24 mei 2007 14:37 (UTC) ::Ik had het over t Roemeens!!! ;p. Met um erachter lijkt het alsof het uit de prehistorie komt.. ;p. Als je int Roemeens "het bos van de villa's" zou zeggen zou het "Silva Vilelor" zijn, dat klinkt ook niet leuk ;). Of "Pãdurea Vilelor", "Silva de la Vile". Alexandru eq. 24 mei 2007 14:40 (UTC) :::Wat dacht je van: 't Boske van dà snobs inde villawijk (op zo'n plat dialect uitgesproken) ;p 24 mei 2007 14:43 (UTC) ::::Moet t station ook die naam krijgen?? :p;p;p Alexandru eq. 24 mei 2007 14:45 (UTC) :::Naar mijn zin iets te veel Latijn en Roemeens. Er zijn nog andere talen hoor. 24 mei 2007 14:48 (UTC) :::::Frans of !Libertaans! 24 mei 2007 14:56 (UTC) ::::::OKay, dan Libertano. weet jij een mooie Libertaanse naam? Alexandru eq. 24 mei 2007 15:07 (UTC) :::::::Forêst Vicistad? 24 mei 2007 15:22 (UTC) ::::::::Kijk, daar begin je weer :p. Bosko Villowiek. ;p Alexandru eq. 24 mei 2007 15:24 (UTC) Hm... misschien geen bos dan... de rechterbovenhoek van de Villawijk wordt heringericht, er komt een nieuwe straat met daaraan een restaurant, een theater (verwissel het zometeen met het Augustgymnasium)... En dit vernieuwde stukje moet een nieuwe naam krijgen, waarnaar ook het nieuwe station genoemd gaat worden. Ideeën? 24 mei 2007 15:57 (UTC) :Aangezien al mijn ideeën een latijnse/romaanse oorsprong hebben noem ik ze maar beter niet op. Alexandru eq. 24 mei 2007 16:01 (UTC) ::haha, maar als er geen andere ideeën komen zal het toch maar moeten ;-) 24 mei 2007 16:09 (UTC) :::Maar het moeten niet allemaal vreemde talen zijn he, waarom niet gwn iets Nederlands/Libertaans dat naar een persoon of plaats of moment is genoemd. 24 mei 2007 16:11 (UTC) ::::Dan heb je weer de discussie naar wie/wat wordt het genoemd. Er zal altijd een (kleine) discussie zijn. 24 mei 2007 16:13 (UTC) Na bwc, 't is op zich wel een goed idee,maar hou er wel rekening mee dat het nieuwe station dezelfde naam moet krijgen en dat het een van de belangrijkste van de stad word 24 mei 2007 16:16 (UTC) :In dat geval: het Martijnbos en Martijnstation, de man die onze mobiliteit heeft gecreëerd! 24 mei 2007 16:18 (UTC) ::Is Martijn Van der Puttenstation en -bos niet beter? Alleen een voornaam vind ik persoonlijk niet mooi (ik weet dat jij een man van voornamen bent zoals je eerder eens zei). 24 mei 2007 16:20 (UTC) :::Ik weet het nog nie zo hoor :p maar als jullie dat een goed idee vinden... Martijn van der Puttenbos wordt alleen wel een beetje een lange naam :-) 24 mei 2007 16:44 (UTC) ::::Dat is de officiele naam. In de volksmond is het Martijnbos ofzo, ok? :p 24 mei 2007 16:47 (UTC) :::::Komkomkom, wrm 2 namen? In dit land waar het volk aan de macht is, zou de volksnaam ook de officiële moeten zijn. 24 mei 2007 16:52 (UTC) ::::::Volk aan de macht? Binnen bepaalde grenzen, anders totale anarchie! 24 mei 2007 16:53 (UTC) :::Van der Puttenbos dan... 24 mei 2007 16:56 (UTC) ::::Als je er niet tevreden mee bent kunnen we het nog steeds veranderen. 24 mei 2007 16:58 (UTC) :::::Tuurlijk, we doen dit tenslotte om je een plezier te doen he :) 24 mei 2007 16:58 (UTC) ::::::Eren wie ere toe komt! 24 mei 2007 17:00 (UTC) :::::::Bedankt he ;-) maar noemen we het dan nu officieel Van der Puttenbos? 24 mei 2007 17:03 (UTC) ::::::::Ja. 24 mei 2007 17:12 (UTC)